honeys_storyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Andere Länder Andere Sitten Kapitel 5
Kapitel 5 Das ziehen hinter ihren Bauchnabeln war das wohl schlimmste was es gab. Als es vorbei war, und sie sich etwas erholt hatten schauten sie sich um. Das sollte die Schule sein? Das wirkte eher wie ein kleines Schloss mit Gästehäusern und nicht so klobig wie Hogwarts. "Willkommen in Magicae", sprach die Direktorin und Miss Ne-la schritt durch das Hauptgebäude auf die jugendlichen zu. "Wenn ihr mir bitte folgen würdet", sprach sie als sie vor ihnen stand dann ging sie zurück in das Gebäude und in ihr Büro. Staunend sahen sich die Schüler im Hauptgebäude um. Bekamen die Bibliothek gezeigt, die mit der von Hogwarts locker mithalten konnte, wenn sie nicht sogar noch besser ausgestattet war. Das Krankenzimmer war auch gut ausgestattet und konnte ebenfalls locker mit Hogwarts mithalten, wobei sich alle wohl einig waren diese Schule war sogar noch besser als Hogwarts. Die vier Hogwartsschüler bekamen das Gästehaus welches den Namen Meadowshades trug. Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihren neu gewonnenen Freunden und machten sich auf nach Meadowshades. Das Haus lag zwischen den Häusern Abendhimmel und Landtraum. Als sie es betraten staunten sie nicht schlecht, es war ganz anders als ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Oben gab es vier Zimmer unten ein Keller wo es ein Labor für Zaubertränke und ähnliches gab. "Das ist absolut umwerfend." Die Vier Schüler erkundeten das gesamte Haus und sahen sich die Zettel mit Informationen an. "Genial", kam es von Antonio. "Warum kann Hogwarts nicht so sein? Warum?", fragte Leonie. "Das wäre voll Cool", fügte Andrew hinzu. "Wie wäre es wenn wir einfach beantragen die Schule zu wechseln? Offiziell hier her gehen?", sprach Nora ihre Gedanken aus. "Nö ich will meine Freundin nicht verlassen", kam es von Andrew. "Wer ist denn deine Freundin?", wollte Leonie wissen und startete die alte Debatte sah zu Andrew doch dieser sah sie ungerührt an. "Ist ein Geheimnis wir haben entschlossen es erst öffentlich zu machen wenn wir denken es ist soweit." Die anderen redeten auf ihn ein und doch gab er nichts preis. Frustriert legten sie sich am Abend ins Bett und schliefen ein. Am nächsten Morgen sahen sie wie viele Schüler schon da waren, und sich unterhielten. Einige der älteren meinte sie würden sich zwar testen lassen aber ihre Fächer die sie hatten behalten. Dann traten sie ein und gingen nach einander zu den Lehrern bekamen vorher eine Liste wo alle Fächer standen und konnten schon ankreuzen, welche sie nehmen würden. Die vier Hogwartsschüler entschieden sich geschlossen für Kräuterkunde, Verwandlung, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Zaubertränke, Astronomie und Geschichte. Dann noch zusätzlich Esoterik, Elementarmagie, Naturmagie, Mythologie und Ritualmagie. Sahen zu Lara und den anderen neuen Schüler, wie sie sich unterhielten und dann ihre Fächer wählten. Blacky zog immer wieder an ihrer Leine und wäre am liebsten los gestürmt. "Nein! Blacky böse", schimpfte Lara und die junge Füchsin sah zu einer jugendlich von 17 Jahren, die kurz den Blick auf sie richtete. "Nimm ihr die Leine ab, du kannst sie an dich binden mittels eines Zaubers, ich kann ihn dir zeigen", meinte sie nur und blieb vor Blacky stehen. Unsicher löste Lara die Leine und Blacky wollte schon los rennen doch ein bestimmtes. "NEIN!", stoppte sie und sie sah zu der Schülerin, die gesprochen hatte. Blacky schlich geduckt zu Lara zurück und drückte sich an sie. "Ok Lara oder?", fragte die Schülerin. Die Angesprochene nickte. "Das Binden geht wie folgt, du stichst dir in den FInger und ihr in den Ballen, dann gibst du ihr dein Blut zu trinken ein Tropfen ablecken reicht und du leckst ihr Blut auf. Auch nur ein Tropfen. Das war der Zauber." Lara tat wie ihr gehießen und sie fühlte förmlich wie sich ein Band zwischen ihr und Blacky bildete. Dann eilte die Schülerin die ihr geholfen hatte, los und zum schwarzen Brett. "Ich sehe du hast Jade schon kennen gelernt?", fragte Laura und trat zu ihrer Schwester. Diese sah hoch. "Sei froh dass heute noch kein Unterricht ist, ab morgen sollte Blacky besser im Zimmer bleiben." "Alle Schüler bitte mal her hören ihr habt heute die Chance euch mit Nahrungsmitteln und allem einzudecken. Sicher wir haben eine Mensa aber an den Wochenenden werdet ihr in der Regel in euren Häusern essen. Wenn ihr euch heute noch Sachen für eure Fächer und alles kaufen wollt, so könnt ihr das nun tun. Die Prüfung für die Fächer ist vorbei. Alle die möchten, versammeln sich am Eingangstor, aber Familiare bleiben bitte in den Häusern! Um Punkt 13 Uhr geht es los!", Miss Ne-la trat zurück und Miss Cele'lia trat nach vorne. "Ich werde auf euch warten und mitnehmen. Denkt dran Punkt 13 Uhr geht es los." Das war das Signal und eine Rotfüchsin sprang schnellen Schrittes zu einem Haus. Ebenfalls ein Husky der wie der Blitz an ihnen vorbei schoss. "Das sind die Animagi", meinte Laura und wurde zu einer Katze dann verschwand auch sie in Richtung ihres Hauses. } | ← Kapitel 4 | }} } | Kapitel 6 → | }} Kategorie:Kapitel Andere Länder